Scared?
by Datrandomcat
Summary: Laney comes up with a plan to get some attention from Corey. Will it work out? Rated T just in case.
1. The Plan

**Finally, a Corney story for all you Corey/Laney shippers out there! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Laney's POV)<strong>

I was at Corey's house during a sleepover. Just the two of us. We were trying to find out what to watch. I sat on the couch as Corey was going through his movie collection. After about a minute, Corey took one out.

"Aha! What about this one, Lanes?" He asked, walking over to me and showing me the movie. I took it from him and looked at it. It looked like your average, dumb, cliché zombie movie. I shrugged and sighed.

"Sure, Core. Put it in." He chuckled as he took the movie.

"Well, don't _you_ sound thrilled." He joked. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. He put the movie in, and came over to sit by me on the couch. I blushed a bit by our closeness. As the movie started playing, I watched, mentally groaning at how crappy it was. It wasn't scary at all. Corey was usually the scaredy-cat when it came to things like this, but even _he_ wasn't scared, which just showed how bad the movie was.

But then I realized something: We were watching a scary movie, and he was sitting really close to me, making it the perfect recipe for romance to happen. Or something along the lines of that…

All I had to do was act scared. But this movie was so terrible. And almost _nothing_ ever scares me. Was I really willing to swallow my pride of being a tomboyish, tough-girl just to get a little affection from Corey?

_Heck_ yes!

So, while we were watching, I waited for a part with a jumpscare. Sure enough, one came, and I jumped. Not too much, but enough for Corey to notice. He looked over at me with worry on his face.

"Lanes, are you okay?" He asked, concerned. I nodded and pretended to be scared.

"Y-yeah, it just…scared me a little. That's all." He smiled reassuringly at me.

"Aww, it's okay, Lanes. Here." He said, putting an arm around me. I blushed a great amount, and leaned into him slightly. "You don't have to be scared, now. I'm here." He said. I knew he was only doing this out of his naturally touchy and caring personality, but it still made my heart race, and my blush redden. I sighed as I rested against him. I soon grew tired as the movie began to end, and the feeling of Corey's warmth made me more so. I felt my eyes start to shut as I was powerless to stop the sleep from taking over.

**(Corey's POV)**

As the movie ended, I was about to ask Laney what she thought of it, but she was already asleep. I smiled, and moved her so that she could rest a bit more comfortably on my chest instead of my shoulder. I heard her mumble something in her sleep, and she smiled, clinging tighter to me. I began stroking my best friend's hair, and something about this made my heart speed up a little. I don't know why, though. So, I just shrugged it off and allowed myself to slowly start to fall asleep.

**(Laney's POV)**

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself with my head on Corey's chest, and his arm around my back. I smiled and blushed, wrapping my arms around his abdomen and burying my face into his chest. I had only dreamed of moments like this. If only he ever reciprocated it. I sighed because I knew it would probably never happen. But then I realized something. Maybe I could fill my need for his attention…

That's it! It's so simple! All I have to do is act scared whenever it's relevant, and he'll comfort me just like he did during the movie! Oh, this is gonna be good…

* * *

><p><strong>Laney, you conniving, little...<strong>


	2. Confession

**Finally, chapter 2 is out! Sorry I haven't been on in a while, but I haven't really been in a fanfiction-y mood lately, and I also have tons of schoolwork.**

**Heh. The joys of being a junior in high school. Fun...**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Laney's POV)<strong>

Weeks went by, and I had already put my plan into action several times. Once, we went to an amusement park, and I 'got scared' on a few of the rollercoasters. Corey had the same reaction as before: He put his arm around me and comforted me! Same thing whenever we saw a scary movie. And I don't think he's noticed. I might get away with this, scott-free!

**(Corey's POV)**

Something weird has been going on lately. Usually, Laney is always so tough and fearless, but a lot of things have been scaring her lately. It really worries me, and I think something might be wrong with her. I decided to shrug it off for now, but if it happens again, I think I might have to confront her about it.

**(Laney's POV)**

A few days later, the band and I had agreed to go to the movies. I smiled at this new, get-Corey-to-notice-me opportunity. We were headed to the movies, and the guys were enthusing about how cool it was gonna be. I rolled my eyebrows at their loudness and excitement. Boys will be boys…

When we finally got in, I made sure I was sitting next to Corey. We sat through the previews and advertisements, boredly awaiting the movie. After about ten minutes, the movie finally started playing. I smiled when I saw what the movie was gonna be about: Vampires.

The movie started playing, and I waited for something scary to happen. Nothing. I waited some more. Nothing. I sighed in aggravation. I felt Corey nudge my shoulder. I looked at him.

"Hey, Lanes. You okay?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, but this movie is soo boring. Nothing interesting is happening." I complained. Corey nodded in agreement. Suddenly, I saw a vampire jump out at the screen, and though it was really cheesy and dumb, I pretended to be scared and instinctively jumped. Corey took notice and did the same thing he's always done. Except…this time it was a bit more hesitant. I didn't pay any mind to it, though, as I spent the rest of the movie with Corey's arm around me.

The movie played on until it finally finished. We all got up to leave, and we were about to go outside when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned to see Corey.

"Uh, Lanes? Can I…talk to you for a second?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, okay." I said. "What is it?" He sighed.

"Well, you see, you've been awfully jumpy, lately. It's kind of worrying me…" My eyes widened. "I mean, you _never_ get scared during a scary movie! And with those rollercaosters at the amusement park. You've been on them before, for crying out loud! So, why are you so scared of everything all of a sudden? Is there something you need to talk about, or whatever?" I shook my head.

"Uh, n-no! Nothing at all!" I said nervously. Corey gave me a half-smile.

"Lanes, I can tell when my best friend is lying. Just tell me!" I began sweating, and I gulped. What do I tell him? That I like him? That I'm a huge attention hog? What do I do?! What do I say?!

I sighed.

"Okay, Corey…" I began. "If you _really_ want to know, I…I like you, alright?! I have for a long time, but you never noticed! All this was, was me trying to get just a little attention from you! I had to pretend to be scared in order to get that! But…I guess you never did it before because…you just aren't into me. I understand…" After my little rant, I began to slowly walk out the door of the theater, the weight of all those bottled up emotions finally lifted, but I felt like crap more than ever.

But then…I felt a hand grab my arm again. I turned around again.

"Lanes…"

"What do you want, Corey?"

"I just…do you really feel that way about me?" He asked.

I lowered my head to the point where my bangs were covering my eyes, and I nodded slowly, looking at the ground. I heard him chuckle a bit, and he moved his hand to my chin, making me look up.

"Laney, I never did those kinds of things because I was afraid it would make it too obvious." I looked at him curiously.

"Make _what_ too obvious?" He moved his face until it was just inches from mine.

"My feelings for you…" He said before leaning in and kissing me. My eyes widened at the sudden advance, but I was soon overtaken with bliss. It unfortunately only lasted for a few seconds before he pulled away. I looked at him, wide-eyed.

"C-corey?" He smiled at me, and I was filled with so many emotions. I suddenly went on my tiptoes and kissed him happily. Once we pulled away, he wrapped his arms around me, and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I love you, Lanes…and don't ever think otherwise…" He whispered into my ear as I returned his embrace with a smile.

"I won't." I told him simply as we stood in front of the theater while two twins were watching us, snickering.


End file.
